Kestrelwatcher
Yay! My first character with a theme song! It also gives me an excuse to do some semi-fancy coding! Paws off or she’ll claw you! Theme song is Birds, by Imagine Dragons. Two hearts, one valve, Pumping the blood, we were the flood, we were the body and Two lives, one life, Sticking it out, letting you down, making it right Appearance At first glance, Kestrelwatcher appears normal. She’s a brown tabby, and has light brown fur with darker tabby markings. She fades to white on her belly, chest, ears, paws, and tail-tip. She is surprisingly sleek and graceful for a loner, and can be easily mistaken for a RiverClan cat. Kestrelwatcher has a wiry, yet compact build, built to run. She also has big, fluffy paws, and a sweeping plume of a tail, adding to her RiverClan appearance. She has many scars, the most noticeable being three scars like a claw mark that run just below her right eye. She has long, sleek, windswept fur that flies back when she runs, as well as unusually long whiskers. Her eyes are an intense blue, which are hard to stare into. But if you do, you can see something behind them- heartbreak and depression, sadness and intensity. Seasons they will change, life will make you grow, dreams will make you cry, cry, cry Everything is temporary, everything will slide, love will never die, die, die History Kestrel was born as Snake to her mother, Meridian, and her father, Torsten. Torsten was often out hunting for her mother. Her brothers, Hawk and Smoke, often teased and bullied her. But even though Meridian didn’t like what they were doing to her daughter, she did nothing to stop them. One day, while Torsten was out hunting, Meridian took her kits outside to go exploring. They were all so fascinated by the outside world that Smoke and Hawk ceased bullying Snake. In fact, they were all so fascinated, they forgot to watch for dangers. In the bushes, a badger lurked, waiting for the right time to strike. It has focused its gaze on a certain young mother and her kits. It was starving, and so were its cubs. It needed food, and fast. Suddenly, a badger attacked Meridian. She yowled, trying to fend it off, as her three kits watched in horror. Finally, the badger got the best of her and she fell, her mouth still open in a fierce yowl. It then turned towards the kits. Horrified, they all fled into the forest. Hawk was the first to go, followed by Smoke. But Snake, who spent hours running from her merciless brothers, evaded the badger. A SkyClan patrol smelled her scent drifting on the wind, near the edge of the border, and decided to check it out. They found little Snake, starving and exhausted, sleeping curled underneath a leaf. They took her in, and a kindhearted queen named Snowstripe took her in, naming her Kestrelkit. While her foster siblings all wanted to become warriors, Kestrelkit wanted to be a medicine cat. She spent her moons trailing after Sparrowshadow, the medicine cat, and often spent quiet hours watching Sparrowshadow sort herbs. Eventually, Kestrelkit became Kestrelpaw, and got her wish- to be a medicine cat. Moons passed, and Kestrelpaw became Kestrelwatcher. Then, in the freezing leaf-bare, a fox attacked the nursery, killing Snowstripe and Sparrowshadow. Only two cats fought it, and both were badly injured. The first, Applepaw, died of his wounds. Kestrelwatcher was determined to save the second one, Silverflower. She barely managed to pull through, but eventually got better. Though Kestrelwatcher felt a strange connection to her, she eventually let her go. But Silverflower kept coming back to the medicine den. And the connection kept growing stronger. Kestrelwatcher was visited by her former mentor, Sparrowshadow, and asked of her advice. She merely sighed and disappeared into faint swirls of starlight. Eventually, Kestrelwatcher could no longer ignore her connection to Silverflower. She risked her life as a medicine cat to confess her feelings for her. She was shocked when Silverflower returned them. They decided to keep it a secret, because Kestrelwatcher knew that medicine cats couldn’t have mates. But there was one problem with that, and its name was Dovepaw. He was jealous of Kestrelwatcher. In fact, he loathed her. So he strove to find a problem with her, any problem, and eventually he found it. Being the evil cat that he was, he immediately told Flickerstar of his suspicions. Flickerstar didn’t believe him at first. But as time went on, it was harder and harder to deny. So he banished both Silverflower and Kestrelwatcher. For moons, they lived outside SkyClan territory. But one day, Silverflower went fishing and never returned. About a day later, Kestrelwatcher found her mate’s dead body at the bottom of the river, her jaws twisted in a silent yowl of agony. Stricken by grief, Kestrelwatcher thought that she couldn’t live without her. So, a half-moon later, a grief-stricken Kestrelwatcher stood at the edge of a tall cliff. She leaped without a second thought, intending to fall onto the rocks far below, so great was her grief. But that wasn’t quite what happened. Halfway through, she slammed into a bird of prey- ironically, a kestrel. The kestrel broke her fall and struggled to fly with Kestrelwatcher on it. They both sank to the ground, and the kestrel died as soon as it touched the rocks. Before Kestrelwatcher could lay a paw on it, the kestrel shimmered and disappeared. She felt Silverflower’s spirit wreath around her, whispering in her ear. My life was taken for a reason. But you don’t have to take yours. ”Silverflower?” Kestrelwatcher murmured, confused. Yes. Remember, I will guide your pawsteps. I will hunt with you, run with you, sleep with you. You still have a life to live. Never forget that. ''With that, Silverflower’s spirit disappeared. ”Come back.” she whispered. But nothing heard her, not the rocks or the wind, the sky or the clouds. ''Maybe there’s a light in the darkness, after all. that took so long to write... I know that birds fly in all directions I hope to see you again Personality Kestrelwatcher as of now is a pretty lonely cat. She’s quiet and rarely speaks, and keeps to herself. She’s still broken inside and thinks of Silverflower every day. Kestrelwatcher will often burst into long stretches of flight across open terrain as she feels that it is the only way to escape her problems. As a former medicine cat, she knows a good deal about herbs. She refuses to hunt birds, even going to far as to help heal another wounded kestrel. She is something of a philosopher. Sunsets, Sunrises, Living the dream, watching the leaves, changing the seasons Some nights, I think of you Reliving the past, wishing it’d last, wishing and dreaming Seasons they will change, life will make you grow, death can make you hard, hard, hard Everything is temporary, everything will slide, love will never die, die, die Quotes eheheheheh I’ll add some later... ”Come back.” -Kestrelwatcher to Silverflower’s spirit ”Hold still, you mouse-brain, or I won’t be able to help you.” ”What ''is ''the meaning of life? Is it simply a cosmic joke among StarClan?” ”Kindly leave me before I tear you apart with my claws.” I know that birds fly in different directions I hope to see you again I know that birds fly in different directions So fly high, so fly high When the moon is looking down Shining light upon your ground I’m flying up to let you see That the shadow cast is me Trivia -Originally, Blazeshadow was going to be the LGBT+ character with a theme song, but then Kestrelwatcher sprang fully formed from my head. -She originally was going to be named one of the following: Snapshadow, Foxchaser, or Stormwatcher. Then I realized that I already had a Stormwatcher, so Kestrelwatcher came to mind. I know that birds fly in different directions I hope to see you again I know that birds fly in different directions So fly high, so fly high So fly high, so fly high So fly high, so fly high Category:Characters Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Loners Category:Medicine Cats